Kejutan untuk Nozaki-kun!
by Miyucchi
Summary: Nozaki ulang tahun! Kejutan apa yang disiapkan Mikoshiba, Sakura, Hori dan Wakamatsu? / New in fandom! / Didedikasikan untuk author yang sedang berulang tahun, Mana Maru! / DLDR!


**Kejutan untuk Nozaki-kun!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun bukanlah milik saya, hanya Tuhan dan si pengarang yang tahu.**

**Cerita ini murni dari saya, didedikasikan untuk author yang hari ini berulang tahun,**

**Auhor Mana Maru **

**(Peluk cium jarak jauh dari Miyucchi ya~)**

**ENJOY!**

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, seorang gadis berambut oranye yang kita ketahui sebagai Chiyo Sakura sedang membenamkan wajah di meja-lebih tepatnya tertidur di mejanya.

"Sakura-eh? Sakura?" dan tiba tiba seorang tsundere datang kedalam kelas gadis itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikoshiba Mikoto, raja tsundere paling unyu yang pernah ada (baca: uke-idaman-semua-seme) uhuk. Maafkan author yang fujoshi.

Oke, kembali ke masalah awal. "Sakuraaaa~?" Mikoshiba yang biasa disapa 'Mikorin' mencoba membangunkan Sakura, namun usahanya gagal total. Sakura tertidur seperti orang mati. Bukan mati beneran loh ya. Inget loh ya.

"Ada apa, Mikoshiba?" tanya salah seorang laki laki, yang tidak lain adalah teman sekelas Sakura. Memperhatikan Mikoshiba yang mencoba membangunkan Sakura dan terus menerus gagal.

"Ah, anu.. Sakura tertidur ya?" yang ditanyai hanya bertanya balik. "Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" Mikoshiba yang tidak terbiasa dengan orang lain itu segera tersipu malu dan pergi keluar kelas setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

Sedangkan laki laki itu masih menatap bingung. "Ada apa dengannya?"

**GEKKAN SHOUJO NOZAKI-KUN!**

"Ah, Sakura.. Saat kau tertidur tadi, Mikoshiba mencarimu." ujar laki laki teman sekelasnya tadi kepadanya, Chiyo Sakura. Yang diajak ngobrol malah kebingungan.

"M-mikorin mencariku?"

"Siapa itu Mikorin-"

"Ah, maaf! Sudah bel.. Aku harus pergi! Terimakasih informasinya ya!" Sakura pun berlari ke kelas sebelah, menemui Mikoshiba.

"Mikoriin?" yang dipanggil segera membekap mulut yang memanggil. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Sakura!" ucap Mikoshiba sambil tersipu malu, lalu melepaskan Sakura.

"Tadi katanya kau mencariku, ada apa?" tanya Sakura, Mikoshiba hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau hari ini Nozaki sedang berulang tahun," Sakura yang mendengar itu terlihat amat gembira, dan segera memegang kedua pipinya.

"Nozaki-kun ulang tahun?! Kyaaaaa~! Aku harus membuatkan kue! Oh, oh! Aku juga harus menyiapkan kado untuknya! Aaaaa! Kenapa kau baru memberitahukannya padaku sekarang Mikoriiinn?!" ucap Sakura heboh sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Mikoshiba kedepan dan belakang.

"Sa-sakura! Jangan heboh! Dilihatin tuh, dilihatin sama orang!" Sakura pun berhenti menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Mikoshiba dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehehe, habisnya aku senang mengetahui kalau Nozaki-kun ulang tahun, aku ingin membuat ulang tahunnya terasa lebih special tahun ini! Ayo kita rayakan bersama dengan yang lainnya!" ujar Sakura senang, Mikoshiba mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

'Sakura pasti suka banget deh sama Nozaki.. Makanya dia ngelakuin hal hal sejauh ini hanya demi Nozaki..' pikir Mikoshiba. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Mikoshiba mengikuti Sakura keluar sekolah.

**GEKKAN SHOUJO NOZAKI-KUN!**

"Tidak butuh," Nozaki dengan cepat dan tegas menolak usul dari kedua manusia itu,Sakura dan Mikoshiba.

"EHH?!" yang usulnya ditolak merasa sangat kecewa.

"KENAPA?!" tanya keduanya kompak. Nozaki hanya menggeleng geleng tanda tidak setuju. "Aku masih banyak kerjaan, deadline, dan aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk merayakan pesta seperti itu," jelas Nozaki.

Mikoshiba dan Sakura merasa tertimpa oleh sebongkah batu besar yang menghancurkan keinginan mereka secara instan.

"Ta-tapi ini kan hari ulang tahunmu?" ujar Sakura kemudian, diselingi tatapan memelas. Nozaki menatap terkejut.

"Sakura.." Sakura membalas pandangan Nozaki. Serpihan sinar sinar imajiner pun segera memenuhi atmosfer antar keduanya.

"HARI INI AKU BERULANG TAHUN?!" Nozaki bertanya. Saking kagetnya.

Krik krik.

"KAU BAHKAN TIDAK INGAT ULANG TAHUNMU SENDIRI?!" jerit keduanya frustasi.

**GEKKAN SHOUJO NOZAKI-KUN!**

"Tetap tidak, bahkan kalau ini ulang tahunku sekalipun." ucap Nozaki, keduanya masih belum mau menyerah. "TAPI-" dan ucapan keduanya dipotong oleh suara dobrakkan pintu yang hebat.

"NOZAKI!" dan yang mendobrak adalah Masayuki Hori, yang kita ketahui sebagai Hori-senpai.

"Senpai? Ada apa?" tanya Nozaki datar.

'Dan kenapa kau mendobrak pintuku-' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kau melihat Kashima?!" tanya Hori histeris. "Ada apa dengan Kashima-kun, senpai?" tanya Sakura penuh rasa penasaran.

"Jangan bilang dia kabur lagi?!" tanya Mikoshiba berprasangka buruk.

Yang diatas jangan ditiru ya. Jangan berprasangka buruk terhadap sahabat sendiri.

"Ah, jangan pikirkan itu sekarang, yang lebih penting, apakah Kashima lewat sini tadi?!" dan ketiganya, Sakura, Nozaki dan Mikoshiba bercucuran keringat dingin. "Bukannya Kashima/Kashima-kun tidak pernah tahu tempat ini ya.." oh.

OH.

Bodohnya, Hori baru ingat kalau Kashima sama sekali tidak pernah lewat sini, boro boro lewat, tahu tempat ini saja tidak sama sekali.

"Maaf mengganggu!" oke. Awkward moment.

**GEKKAN SHOUJO NOZAKI-KUN!**

"Bagaimana ini, Mikorin.. Nozaki-kun sama sekali tidak mau kita menyelenggarakan pesta di rumahnya.." Sakura membuat tampang konyol, tapi hal tersebut malah membuat Mikoshiba ikut membuat tampang konyol.

"Ja-jangan pesimis dulu, Sakura! Ki-kita pikirkan cara lain!" sambil memasang pose berfikir-tangan menopang dagu, memejamkan mata dan mengernyitkan dahi, Mikoshiba memikirkan cara lain untuk membuat ulang tahun Nozaki menjadi lebih meriah tanpa harus ada pesta besar besaran.

"Aku dapat ide!" seru Mikoshiba dengan semangat, Sakura menatap Mikoshiba penuh harap, berharap bahwa sang sahabat memilikiide yang bagus.

"Kita beri kejutan saja!" Sakura memandang sejenak.

"Ke-kejutan seperti apa?"

"Ah."

Pikirkan secara berakar sebelum kau mengutarkan idemu, Mikoshiba Mikoto.

"Ngg.. Pokoknya begini saja! Sakura bisa bikin kue kan? Kira kira butuh waktu berapa lama untuk membuat kue itu?" tanya Mikoshiba, Sakura berfikir sejenak. "Uh.. Sekitar 30 menit? Ah, tidak.. 1 jam!" setelah itu Mikoshiba memberitahukan idenya.

"Jadi begini, Sakura.. Aku akan pergi membelikan hadiah untuk Nozaki dan kau tolong buatkan kue untuknya.. Nanti sore sekitar pukul 6 kita ke rumah Nozaki lagi membawa kue dan hadiah itu, pasti Nozaki akan senang dan terkejut!" Sakura mengangguk semangat.

**GEKKAN SHOUJO NOZAKI-KUN!**

Sakura dengan perasaan bahagia tengah mengaduk adonan kue ulang tahun Nozaki, gebetan-tidak-peka-nya itu.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Sakura menuangkan adonan yang telah dikocok itu ke dalam cetakan aluminium berbentuk bulat dan memasukkannya kedalam oven, tidak susah juga. Pikirnya.

Sembari menungguk kue itu matang, Sakura menyiapkan beberapa hiasan untuk kueitu seperti krim putih dan lilin bertuliskan tulisan "Selamat Ulang Tahun". Semua dia letakkan di meja makan dan menuju kearah oven lagi, dimanakue itu sudah matang setelah beberapa menit.

"Yosh~aku akan menghias kue ini hingga menjadi sangat cantik!" ucap Sakura bersemangat, kemudian dia mulai menghiasi kue itu.

Di sisi lain, Mikoshiba sedang mencari hadiah yang tepat untuk Nozaki, karena tidak tahu harus memilihkan apa untuk seorang _mangaka_, maka dia bertanya pada pelayan toko.

"Permisi, aku ingin bertanya.. Aku sedang mencari hadiah untuk temanku yang berulang tahun hari ini.. Dan dia seorang mangaka.. Bisa beri saran, hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan untuknya?" tanya Mikoshiba panjang lebar. Pelayan toko itu mengangguk lalu menjawab.

"Seorang _mangaka_ biasanya suka lupa waktu, maka saya sarankan anda membelikannya jam tangan, agar teman anda tidak lupa waktu." ujar si pelayan toko, Mikoshiba mengangguk angguk.

"Kalau begitu, tolong antarkan aku ke deretan jam tangan?" pelayan itu langsung mengangguk dan tanpa basa basi mengantarkan Mikoshiba ke rak penuh dengan jam tangan bervariasi warna.

"Warna apa yang cocok untuk Nozaki ya.." dia berfikir sejenak lalu memutuskan.

"Baiklah, aku ambil jam tangan yang berwarna hitam itu."

**GEKKAN SHOUJO NOZAKI-KUN!**

Pukul 6 sore.

Nozaki sedang mengerjakan manga-nya. Hari ini hanya Hori dan Wakamatsu yang membantunya, bantuan ituun sudah cukup didapatnya.

"Oh iya, Nozaki-senpai hari ini berulang tahun ya?" ujar Wakamatsu mengingatkan, Hori mengangguk angguk.

"Aku belum sempat mengucapkan ucapan selamat ualng tahun, selamat ulang tahun ya, senpai!" ujar Wakamatsu dengan senyuman cerah, Nozaki menatap sejenak dan mengangguk lalu mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

"Nozaki-senpai tidak mengadakan pesta?" tanya Wakamatsu sambil mengerjakan tone, Nozaki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, terlalu merepotkan, lagipula jadwalku padat." ujar Nozaki.

Wakamatsu mengangguk angguk. "Begitu ya.."

TING TONG!

"Ah, ada yang datang." Nozaki berhenti mengerjakan halaman manga-nya.

"Biar aku saja yang membukakkan pintu." ucap Hori sambil berdiri, Nozaki kembali mengerjakan manga-nya. Hori berjalan menuju kearah pintu, ketika Hori membuka pintunya, Mikoshiba dan Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan dua buah kotak putih. Satu yang besar dan satunya lagi yang berukuran kecil.

"Sakura, Mikoshiba, apa itu?" tanya Hori penasaran.

"Aaa.. Hori-senpai! Ano, boleh kita masuk terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sakura. Hori mempersilahkan keduanya masuk, segeralah mereka menaruh kotak besar dan kecil itu didapur Nozaki tanpa sepengetahuan Nozaki.

"Apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" tanya Hori kepada keduanya. "Kami pikir kalau Nozaki butuh bantuan, maka dari itu kami segera kemari!" ujar Mikoshiba dengan santai.

"Terimakasih Mikoshiba, Sakura." ucap Nozaki kemudian, sementara rencana keduanya belum luntur.

**GEKKAN SHOUJO NOZAKI-KUN!**

"Aah.. Selesai juga!" ucap Wakamatsu sambil meregangkan otot otot tangannya, ternyata memotong tone perlu ketelitian dan keahlian yang sangat tinggi.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya.." Nozaki beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh? Nozaki-kun mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura. Nozaki menjawab dengan tenang seperti biasa. "Dapur." oh.

OH MY DIRTY.

Dengan sigap, Mikoshiba mencegat Nozaki di pintu masuk dapur. Nozaki bingung. "Ada apa, Mikoshiba?" tanya Nozaki, Mikoshiba tertawa garing.

"Ahaha! K-kau haus, Nozaki? B-biar aku saja yang mengambilkan kau minuman! Ahaha.." Nozaki menatap bingung.

"Baiklah, terimakasih.. Mikoshiba." ucap Nozaki.

'Good job, Mikorin! Aku akan membantumu!' Sakura segera berdiri.

"A-ah, Nozaki-kun.. Aku pinjam dapurnya ya!" Nozaki lagi lagi mengangguk. Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan mereka? Pikirnya.

"Mikorin.." Sakura berbisik ketika sampai dapur. "Apa, Sakura?" tanya Mikoshiba sambil kembali berbisik. "Kita bawa kotak itu keluar sekarang?" Mikoshiba mengangguk.

**GEKKAN SHOUJO NOZAKI-KUN!**

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama!" Mikoshiba dengan talenan berisi 5 gelas air dingin datang. Menaruhnya di meja kecil milik Nozaki.

"Oh? Sakura, kotak apa itu?" Sakura hanya tersenyum dan duduk diantara Nozaki dan Mikoshiba.

"Nozaki-kun, selamat ulang tahun! Ini dariku dan Mikorin!" Sakura kemudian membuka kotak besar itu Nozaki terkejut ketika melihat isi dari kotak besar itu.

"I-ini kue..?" Wakamatsu dan Hori pun terpesona melihatnya. "Whoaa, keren Sakura-senpai! Sakura-senpai mendekorasinya sendiri?! Whoaaa!" ucap Wakamatsu terkagum kagum.

"Ehehe.." Sakura salah tingkah dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu Mikoshiba mengeluarkan korek api dan menyalakan api di lilin bertuliskan "Selamat Ulang Tahun" tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Nozaki? Terkejut?" tanya Mikoshiba, Nozaki mengangguk kecildan tersenyum.

UKH,

Satu senyuman kecil saja sudah berdampak besar bagi Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura.. Mikoshiba." Sakura tersenyum, Mikoshiba juga, dan semua orang yang berada di sana ikut tersenyum.

"Tiup tuh lilinnya, tunggu apa lagi?" Nozaki segera meniup lilin itu tanpa basa basi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak butuh apa apa?" tanya Nozaki setelah meniup lilin itu. "Kenapa kalian masih menyiapkan ini untukku?" Sakura menjawab.

"Itu karena Nozaki-kun sahabat kami!"

"Betul sekali!"

"AH. Sakura, hadiahnya, hadiahnya!" ucap Mikoshiba. "Ah iya!" Sakura segera berlari ke dapur dan kembali lagi.

"Nozaki-kun, ini juga dariku dan Mikorin!" Sakura menyerahkan kotak kecil itu kepada Nozaki, Nozaki menerima dan membuka kotak itu.

"Wah! Jam tangan!" ucap Hori kagum. "Pilihan kalian bagus juga!" puji Hori kepada Sakura dan Mikoshiba.

"Aku menyukainya." ucap Nozaki, Mikoshiba menyengir seperti biasa.

"Oh iya, ngomong ngomong.. Jam tangan ini.. Kenapa diberikan kepadaku?" tanya Nozaki, Mikoshiba segera menjawab. "Agar kau selalu tepat waktu! Kau selalu lupa jam makan demi manga-mu, jadi kami belikan saja jam tangan agar kau tidak lupa waktu!" jelas Mikoshiba.

"Eh.."

"Sebenarnya kami juga sudah menyiapkan kadiah untuk Nozaki-senpai." Wakamatsu dan Hori saling bertatapan dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kolong meja.

"Sejak kapan berada di sana-"

"Sudahlah, buka saja." ketika Nozaki membukanya, Nozaki tersenyum.

"Apa yang mereka berikan, Nozaki-senpai?" tanya Sakura penasaran dan mengintip.

"Pena baru."

"Ah.. Begitu ya~ hmm, Nozaki-kun sudah lama ingin pena baru ya.." Nozaki mengangguk kecil, lalu berterimakasih kepada semua yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Terimakasih semuanya."

Dan semua kegiatan hari itu ditutup dengan canda tawa yang terdengar dari kamar Nozaki.

TAMAT DENGAN AWKWARD.

A/N: GUE KEHILANGAN JIWA MELAWAK-GUE KEHILANGAN JIWA NULIS JUGA-ARGHH, SEMUA INI DEMI MARU~~

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, MARU~

SEMOGA MARU SUKA FIC INI~~ SAYA PAMIT DULU~

REVIEW?


End file.
